Goodnight
by UnderlyingLoyalty
Summary: Rhys, Sasha, Fiona and Vaughn all decide to take it easy for once. Though it'll be more than that for two certain individuals.. SashaxRhys one-shot. Post TFBL Episode 5.


**A/N: In honor of Tales From The Borderland's season finale, I decided to write this Sasha/Rhys one-shot, I hope you all enjoy! ***WARNING*** HEAVY tales from the borderlands spoilers ahead!**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 _ **"**_ _Yes.I like her quite a bit actually. She's...everything I'm not..She's brave, she's moral, she's good with a gun..."_

 _"Well..I think she fancies you too. I can tell. So keep that in mind cause...I really don't wanna hurt you."_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A flash of light, wind rushing on their faces, and suddenly with a thump, they were back on Pandora.

"Wh-what the hell was that back there?" Rhys said as he lifted his head with a groan

"What makes you think I know?" Fiona said as she picked herself up off the ground

"You ARE the vault hunter here.." Rhys mumbled while he dusted himself off

"So...looks like we're back wherever that vault gate-thingy left us. What did we even get out of that?" asked Rhys

"Just these..two odd glowing rings."

The two looked at the small but oddly colored rings that shined dimly in Fiona's hand, showing the markings of a vault symbol on the top.

"Well, only one way to find out.." Rhys began to say as he reached for one of the rings before Fiona closed her hand and pulled it away.

"Rhys wait, why don't we, I don't know- take a break from all this? We've already accomplished so much in this short time, how about we atleast get back to everyone else first?"

"Fine...killjoy."

As Rhys and Fiona made there way back to the now crashed Helios station, they were met by Vaughn and Sasha.

"Holy shit! Bro you're back!" Vaughn yelled "You had me and Sasha worried for a minute there, we'd thought you'd never make it out."

"Yeah, glad you two made it out in one piece, what'd you find in there anyways?" asked Sasha

"Just these two..rings." Said Fiona as she held out the two rings "No idea what they do but they've gotta be important."

"Huh, cool" Said Vaughn

"We don't exactly know what these are, other than two weird artifacts from a vault, so they've gotta be something awsome am I right?" Rhys said looking around to everyone else

"Yeah, but for now lets get settled in, it's getting late too." Said Fiona

"Yeah, say..anyone up for a movie? Vaughn and I found plenty that survived the crash." said Sasha

"I wouldn't mind kicking back and watching a movie with my bro right about now, how about you brosef?" Rhys said as he threw his arm over Vaughn's shoulders

"Defiantly,bro!"

The two fist-bumped while Fiona looked away rolling her eyes while silently mocking them, Sasha couldn't help but to laugh internally at her sister's humor.

They made their way into a break room that has since been converted into more of a living room with two recliners and a sofa complete with a large TV.

"Can't beat the classics." Vaughn said as he put in a DVD of 'Pandora Park' and kicked back in one of the recliners

Fiona looked over at her sister and saw the nervousness in her face as she began to realize she may have to share the couch with Rhys, Fiona nudged her sister and looked over quickly towards Rhys, who was already sitting on the couch alone and looked back. Only to get an annoyed glare from her sister in responce.

Fiona smirked teasingly as she quickly claimed the last recliner for herself, leaving the two akward Sasha and Rhys to sit together. They both akwardly sat together as the movie began, all of them were aware of the tenseness in the room aside from Vaughn, who was oblivious as he was sucked into his favorite movie.

" _I swear to god Fi, I'm going to kill you."_ Sasha thought in her head as the two sat together

" _It's okay Rhys, just be cool, okay? You're good bro,everything's gonna be fine, man. She's just a girl..a young, attractive, beautiful-"_ Rhys thought before shaking himself back to reality, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"You seem a bit..tense, you can relax, if you want to, o-of course I mean you don't have to or a-anything it's like I...I don't care." Rhys said to Sasha

Sasha looked at him for a brief moment and smiled "Thanks Rhys, that's...nice of you."

 _"Smooth move, Mr. Charismatic."_ Rhys thought to himself

Sasha was so used to being around Rhys, hell they've had each others backs plenty of times..why was now so hard?...Maybe it had to do with the feelings she had for him, maybe she was just overthinking.

Neither of them had acknowledged it, but the two were sitting well within hands reach, Rhys had finally decided to say 'Screw it', and gently put his arm over Sasha's shoulders, his heart was racing from nervousness, and he had no idea how she'd react. So he only braced for the worst.

Sasha felt a mix of panic and joy over the fact that Rhys had his arm over her, panicked because she had no idea how she should respond, she eventually went with her gut instinct and rested her head on his shoulder, proving to be a wise response, the two eventually relaxed and simply enjoyed the contact of one another.

"This is..nice." Sasha said quietly to Rhys as his human arm remained around her

"Yeah, this- this is a good change of pace from getting shot at and attacked by a giant vault monster."

Sasha gave Rhys a smile before moving in even closer and getting more comfortable with him, though as time went by, she felt herself beginning to doze off to sleep.

"Hey if you're getting tired I can sit on the floor if want to sleep on the couch..I don't mind" Rhys said noticing Sasha

"No..here, I have a better idea...lay back" Sasha said as she got up to get a blanket

Rhys did as told and laid back against the arm of the couch before Sasha took a seat in between his legs, it was one hell of a risky move, but at this point Sasha was willing to take that risk.

Sasha rested the side of her head to Rhys' chest as she laid her body against his, with the blanket covering them both. Rhys hoped Sasha wouldn't hear hear his thumping heart,because it was racing at the excitement he was feeling with Sasha now fully against him, though within a few minutes, the two were almost compleatly calm and comfortable with one another.

"Better?" Rhys said as he wrapped his arm around Sasha's stomach

"Much better." Sasha said as she closed her eyes and let out a small smile

Rhys, now a bit more confident with himself, brought his lips down towards Sasha.

"Good." He said, he then kissed Sasha on as he eventually closed his eyes as well, Sasha smiled bigger at Rhys' kiss to her.

"Goodnight, Sash."

"Goodnight, Rhys."

The two soon fell asleep, comforted by one anothers warmth, it was the best nights sleep they had gotten in forever.


End file.
